


Way To Rest

by sinemoon



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoon/pseuds/sinemoon
Summary: Jongin won't stop working. When he gets injured, Yukhei forces him to take a well deserved rest. And Jongin loves it.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Way To Rest

Another graceful move, a hand making a small twirl in the air. Knees falling on the vinyl floor, rolling over, only to stand up again, stepping through the space of the dance room.

Jongin knew exactly what he was doing. His eyes were focused on the mirror that swallowed in the whole width and length of the wall. His lips were pressed together, then released tension, his facial expressions aligning his every move. 

His feet hit the ground at the exact same moment as the other two pairs of feet in the room; a satisfying sound of stomping and squeaking echoed around. It all was combined with audible breathing, low grunts․

Jongin's fierce gaze in the mirror broke for a second as he made a sophisticated spin around his axis. When he switched his force from his one leg to his other, a quick thought flew through his head; he messed up. 

His ankle twitched. He dropped through his leg, the dancer fell down to the ground, a loud groan drew over his lips. 

'Jongin-ah!' Taemin gasped, halted his movements immediately. 'Shit, are you okay?' The music had stopped, as Taeyong had run to the music player. 

Jongin clenched his teeth, shifted his weight to sit down on his bum, looking at his ankle even though there was no wound. The pain was deep and intense, making Jongin whimper. 

His eyes flew to the door as it swayed open. And Jongin spoke of luck when Yukhei walked in, as he came back from the toilet. He had not seen him fall.  
The taller boy his eyes widened as he saw Jongin on the floor. ‘Hyung-’ 

'Can you stand up?' Taemin asked, looking at the younger male who was still on the ground; it was unusual. He had years of dancing experience, twitched his ankle countless times. But Jongin was a tough guy, he would always get up. 

And so Jongin got up again, a painful expression washed over his face. He stumbled on his other leg. ‘Ow’ he grumbled quietly. 

‘Take a break, hyung’ Ten said, patting Jongin’s butt. 

Jongin hated to, but he stumbled to the side of the room and plopped down on a chair. He immediately got a water bottle handed from Yukhei. ‘Thanks’ he mouthed, took a big sip, wiping the sweat and spilled water from his face.

‘Did you bruise your ankle?’ Yukhei asked, not looking away from Jongin for a second, he saw how he nodded. 

‘Do you wanna go back to the dorms?’

Jongin nodded again after a while, looking at the other. ‘You coming too?’

‘Of course’ Yukhei said. ‘Someone gotta take care of you.’ He stood up. ‘Guys, I’m going home with Jongin’ he announced, earning hums in approval and multiple get-well-soon-wishes for their injured member.  
Jongin stood up too, limped towards the door. Yukhei didn’t hesitate to support him, his arm on his back, Jongin’s arm over his shoulders. They walked out. 

The way home was short, but kind of painful for Jongin. The excruciation slowly decreased, Jongin stumbled along with Yukhei, and soon they entered the dorm.  
‘Thank you for coming along’ Jongin said with a weak but genuine smile as he went to lay on the couch. They were alone, as all other members were at the company building. 

Yukhei nodded, walked away to prepare an ice pad, came back and started enwrapping Jongin’s ankle. The older boy jolted up by the cold, but relaxed soon enough and laid his head back on the pillow. Yukhei also gave him a warm drink and a blanket. 

‘Xuxi..’ Jongin exclaimed quietly in disapproval. ‘I’m okay, really.’ His expression didn’t really add any value to his words. On the contrary; he had a big pout on his lips, and when he wanted to cast away the blanket, he reconsidered and quickly pulled it back over his body, as it was comfortable and warm. 

Yukhei chuckled, crouched down next to him. ‘You need some rest, babyboy. You’re always working so hard.’ 

Jongin sighed, didn’t want to admit, but he knew the other was right. So he felt a tingle of satisfaction deep inside when Yukhei stroked his cheek and looked at him in adoration. He was taking care of him, without asking. 

‘Hyung, you’re beautiful’ Yukhei mumbled, taking in all Jongin’s features, even though he could already dream of them. His plump pink lips, the round small nose, the dark eyes that were staring back at him. His eyebrows that were covered with soft brown hair. Yukhei knew it all so well, yet he couldn’t stop looking at his boyfriend again, and again, and again. 

He raised himself, got on top of Jongin on the couch. There was not a lot of space, the two had to hold each other close, otherwise Yukhei would fall off. But it wasn’t a problem. They gladly did that. 

Jongin giggled, having his arms around Yukhei. He couldn’t stop smiling. He loved the way his boyfriend was looking at him. That look made him know that he was worth it, he was reassured every time that he was beautiful, so beautiful.

Jongin moved his hand up to Yukhei’s head, his fingers pressed gently on his skin, forcing him to come closer. Yukhei already smiled. ‘You want me to kiss you, huh?’ he teased, whispering quietly. 

Now the other was embarrassed, because yes, he wanted to kiss him. Really bad.  
‘Xuxi, stop, just do it..’ he mumbled, letting his gaze wander over Yukhei’s lips, that now softly pressed on his nose. Jongin closed his eyes. But he only felt warm lips on his cheek, his jaw, again on his cheek and nose. 

He had enough, he increased the pressure of his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek as he brought his lips to his own. Now Yukhei gave in and smiled, kissed back tenderly. Jongin felt long fingers playing with his hair, tugging and stroking it. 

Yukhei shifted a bit to deepen the kiss, but the couch was too small, his knee slipped away from the couch. He would have rolled off Jongin if they didn’t hold on to each other tightly, if he hadn’t reached for the backrest with his hand in reflex. 

Both of them chuckled, and Yukhei clumsily got off the couch. ‘Come, let’s just lay down in bed’ he proposed. And Jongin nodded, finding that an excellent idea. He got up carefully, wrapped the blanket around him like a cape and doddered after Yukhei to his own bedroom. He had a room for himself, which came in handy. 

The members weren’t really fond of all the extreme affection right in front of them. Especially the kissing, they always made a fuss about it. Jongin had his own room and it was perfect. Yukhei could sneak in and the two could do whatever they wanted without being teased and stopped. 

The two cuddled up in bed, warm and comfortable, after they had changed clothes. It was night, the other members would most probably come home soon. They enjoyed the silence now.

Yukhei was in love. He smiled to himself when thinking of everything Jongin was. Charismatic and sexy on stage, tough and chic on the streets, but always hard working and brave. Always wanting to be a better person. He would never stop working to improve, no matter what. He was unstoppable. 

But in Yukhei’s arms, he became small. Vulnerable. Behind that tough and strong image there was a side that was so soft, so kind, so lovable. And Yukhei loved all of it. He loved Jongin. 

He wrapped his arms just a little tighter about Jongin, making the other whimper quietly. ‘Xuxi..’ he mumbled, then turned around under Yukhei’s hold. He looked straight at him. 

The two looked at each other in adoration, until Jongin spoke. 'I love it when you hold me like this. I love it when you take care of me’ he said quietly, his lips forming a little smile. 

‘I would hold you forever like this’ Yukhei whispered back. ‘I really would.’

Jongin answered with another kiss, way shorter and smaller, but enough. Then he closed his eyes and curled up a little more against the tall body of boyfriend. Yukhei held him, their legs were entangled together. They were so close, so beautiful as they blended together. 

‘Goodnight hyung’ Yukhei whispered quietly. But now there was no answer. Jongin had already fallen asleep, peacefully resting in his arms.


End file.
